A production facility may use a conveyor system to convey products through a quality control process. The production facility may employ quality control personnel to work along the conveyor to inspect and remove products moving down the conveyor which do not meet quality control specifications. In addition to manual labor, a production facility may rely on automated systems which may detect defective products and sound an alarm when a defective product is detected.